The Warbler's in love
by SlytherinGirl1418
Summary: Sebastian finds himself in love with Santana but doesn't dare show it and Jeff tries to make Sebastian jealous. Hunter and Nick are competing for Quinn's attention.. Who will get who? Sorry if this is crap but I'm still getting used to writing these, if you want another chapter to explore the characters relationship then I might do one..
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian and Hunter were sat in The Lima Bean doing an assignment when Santana and Quinn walked in. Sebastian looked at Santana and she noticed this but brushed it off. Quinn went and sat down at a table and waited for Santana as she went to order two coffees. Santana returned to her seat to find Quinn staring at Hunter.

She rolled her eyes "You're crushing on him aren't you?"

"What?" Quinn asked "Who?"

"Hunter" She said with a smirk

"Err..." She paused "No"

Santana took a sip of her drink and glanced at Hunter who was now stood by the sweeteners "Go talk to him"

Quinn shook her head "It isn't that easy Santana"

"Ask about Blaine or Jeff" She said with a wink

"Who?" Quinn looked confused

She sighed and stood up "Fine"

"Santana!" Quinn whisper yelled

Santana walked over to Hunter and smirked at him "My friend over there" She pointed at Quinn "Is too shy to talk to you"

Hunter just stared at her and glanced at Quinn "So.."

"Do me a favour and go talk to her before I go insane" She smiled slightly at him

As she said that he did. Santana thought she'd give them a couple of minutes alone before she went over to them, Sebastian was still looking at Santana admiring her in his mind. She noticed him doing this so she walked over to him.

"What?" She looked at him and crossed her arms

He looked up at her "Err"

She smirked at him "I didn't know you weren't one to talk Smythe"

He just looked at her as she walked away and sat opposite Rachel. When Hunter saw her return he winked at Quinn and walked away.

"So?" She looked at Quinn "Is he nice then?"

Quinn nodded "Yeah, he asked me to go to Dalton at 8pm"

Santana shook her head playfully at her "Are you going?"

"Of course" Quinn said excitedly "He's cute how could I not?"

Santana laughed at her and glanced at Sebastian, who was still looking at her.

"Do you like Sebastian?" Quinn asked nervously

"Huh?" Santana raised her eyebrow at her as she drank the last of her coffee

"Do you like Sebastian?" She repeated "You know, like like him?"

Santana choked "Excuse me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at her "Just answer the question, Lopez"

She sighed lightly "I do not know him so I have no opinion on him"

Quinn crossed her arms "You're complicated"

Santana smirked "That's the way I like to be" She looked at Quinn "Did you get Hunter's number anyway?"

"Maybe" Quinn replied shyly

Santana shook her head at her "Well have fun doing whatever you'll be" She paused "Doing"

"Santana!" Quinn said in shock

She laughed "Do you want another drink? 'Cause I'm going for one"

"Yeah sure" Quinn smiled at her as she walked towards the counter and ordered two more coffee's

Sebastian walked over to Quinn and whisper yelled "Does she like me?"

"What?" Quinn looked at him confused

He looked at her blushing slightly "Like, like me?"

Santana was on her way back over to Quinn when she noticed Sebastian was with her, she sat opposite her and smirked "Got another one I see, Febray?"

"No Santana" Quinn started "Sebastian was just"

He interrupted her "Asking her out on a date"

"What?" They both said at the same time

"Yeah then, bye" He walked over to a mad looking Hunter

Santana stared at Quinn "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know" Quinn replied

Santana looked at her phone "Is it that time already?" She was hiding her jealousy "I've got to go I'm going to be late for er.." She paused "I'll call you later" And with that she was gone

Quinn was confused so she decided to follow her, Hunter however decided to follow Rachel and Sebastian was just tagging along. Santana noticed she was being followed and stopped

"If you're going to follow me Quinn, you could at least not make it obvious" She crossed her arms and smirked at her

"How did you know?" Quinn questioned her

"You're not the quietest of people, are you?" Santana said mocking her, she noticed Hunter and Sebastian were behind her "Looks like you've got some followers of your own"

Quinn turned around "Hunter, Sebastian?"

"Hey" They both said

"And Santana I am quite!" Quinn said defensively

"Honey, you're one of the loudest people I know" She smirked at her

"Meany!" Quinn turned to see Hunter and Sebastian. Santana watched as they walked up to Quinn noticing that they weren't paying attention to her she decided to walk away

"Santana" Sebastian said

"Ugh" She sighed "What?"

"Back here, now" Quinn demanded

She rolled her eyes at them and crossed her arms "You don't need me here" She smirked at Quinn "You've got two lover boys here to keep you company" She looked at her phone "Now I'm going to be late so I'm going to go and you guys can carry on doing whatever it is you're" She paused "Doing" And then started to walk away again

They all looked at each other and decided to follow her. Santana knew they were following her so she turned and walked down a cold empty alleyway

"What is she doing?" Sebastian whispered to them

Santana stopped and turned to them "Really guys?"

"What Santana?" Quinn asked

"If you're going to follow me, you could at least attempt to be good at it" She smirked at them

"We're not following you" Quinn lied

"You're a terrible liar" She sighed "Where are you going then?"

"We're just walking" Hunter said

"Enjoying the darkness" Quinn added, Santana rolled her eyes and carried on walking ignoring that they were behind her. She turned onto an empty street at walked into a closed sweetshop. Hunter, Sebastian and Quinn were attempting to spy on here through the window

"What is she doing?" Quinn asked

Santana was talking to a tall blonde boy in the shop for quite some time before she hugged him, In Sebastian's mind that hug lasted a very long time. The boy handed her something and she kissed him on the cheek then left the shop to discover them waiting outside for her

"I thought you were going somewhere?" She quizzed them

"What were you doing in there?" Quinn asked her

"Who's he?" Sebastian asked quietly

Santana rolled her eyes at them "1) I was getting something and 2) His name is Jeff, and I'm pretty sure you already know him"

Hunter and Sebastian looked at each other for a minuet then back at Santana "Jeff Sterling?"

"Yes" She smirked at them as Jeff walked out of the shop with a confused look on his face

"I thought you'd have gone by now?" Jeff said whilst locking the shop door

She shrugged "I found them"

Jeff looked at them "Hunter" He paused "Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Santana continued

"Er.." Sebastian looked at Hunter then back at Jeff "Why are you down here?"

"I asked you first" He replied

"I was following Rachel, and he was following me" Hunter butted in

He nodded "I was meeting Santana" He smirked at Sebastian as he saw his reaction when he moved closer to Santana

"What for?" Sebastian quizzed him, trying not to make it obvious that he liked Santana

He tapped his nose 3 times "None of your business" Santana smirked as he said that

"Well you can either come with me this time or carry on pretending to not follow me?" Santana offered them "And Jeff, you can come too if you like"

Jeff smiled at her "Sure"

Sebastian spoke for Hunter and Quinn "We'll come too"

Santana looked curiously at him before walking ahead of them with Jeff. Jeff put his arm around Santana as they walked, Sebastian was getting jealous and Hunter could tell so he suggested that they catch up with them

"Where should we go?" Hunter asked anyone that was listening

"We could go to my place" Santana said smiling slightly at him

"Hey Jeff, Quinn" Someone said

They all turned around to see who it was.

"Nick" Jeff said as he let go of Santana to greet his best friend

"Hey Nick" Quinn said

"I didn't know you hung out with them?" Nick said motioning towards Hunter and Sebastian

"I'm here with Santana, actually" Jeff said

"Oh" Nick, Quinn and Jeff were involved in their own conversation now so none of them noticed when Santana started to walk behind them with Sebastian and Hunter

"You don't seem happy" Santana pointed out

"Is it that obvious?" Hunter replied

"Don't you like him?" She asked them

"It's not that, he just doesn't really like us" Hunter said looking at Quinn and Nick joking around and hugging

"Why doesn't he like you?" She asked curiously

"We're mean" Sebastian pointed out

"You don't seem it" Santana laughed lightly, they just looked at her strangely. She rolled her eyes at them "Hey guys wait up, these two aren't talking much" Santana shouted to the test of them.

They all waited for them and carried on walking until they got to Santana's apartment. They all went into the living room and sat on the sofa's. On the left sofa Nick, Quinn and Jeff sat and on the right sofa Hunter, Santana and Sebastian sat.

"What should we do?" Quinn asked

"Truth or dare?" Nick suggested

"7 Minutes in heaven?" Hunter said with a wink

"Spin the bottle" Sebastian said

"Watch a movie?" Jeff said quietly

Santana just looked at Quinn and shook her head "What about.."

"Truth or dare?" Quinn finished Santana's sentence

They all agreed to it and decided who would go first.

"Santana truth or dare?" Quinn asked

"Dare" She said with a smirk

"Are you sure you don't want to go with the safer option on the first.." Quinn got interrupted

"Just dare me already" Santana said rolling her eyes

Quinn sat there in silence for a couple of minutes thinking of a good dare "I dare you to walk into the garden in just your underwear and shout 'I'm sexy and I know it'"

They all just stared at Quinn for a moment until Santana arose and walked to the door, she took off her tee and jeans but left of her socks and walked into the garden "I'm sexy and I knows it" she yelled top of her voice causing her neighbour to walk into his garden. Santana laughed and winked at him before returning inside and putting her clothes back on

"I didn't think you'd do that" Quinn said shocked

Santana just smirked at her "Honey there probably isn't anything left in this world that I haven't done yet"

Jeff laughed at her "What about a Warbler then?"

Santana walked back over to where they were and sat down, she turned to look at him and winked "Not yet" They all laughed at her for a minuet "Anyway.. Hunter truth or dare?"

"Truth" He said with a grin

"Hmm.." She looked at him "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

He shook his head "No, Quinn truth or dare?"

Quinn looked at him with a blank expression for a second "Truth"

"You guys are boring" Santana interrupted

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked her nervously

"No.." She said blushing "Erm.. Nick truth or dare"

He smiled at her "Truth"

"What's your favourite place to eat?" She looked at him slyly

"Breadsticks" He laughed lightly "Jeff, truth or dare"

"Dare" He said with a slight smirk

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in the room" He said with a grin on his face "Feel free to come give me a peck on the cheek" Everyone but Sebastian laughed at him. Jeff stood up in his seat and walked towards Santana, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before returning back to his seat with a smirk on his face and Sebastian was now thinking on ways to physically hurt him

"Sebastian" Jeff continued "Truth or dare"

"Dare" Sebastian said staring at him

"Go into Santana's bedroom and pick up the first think you see" He said with a smirk

He just looked at him "If Santana's alright with that"

"Yeah" Santana said with a smirk "Just try not to go in my draws"

He chuckled at her and made his way into her bedroom, the first thing he saw was a pair of pink fluffy dice hung on her mirror. He picked them up and walked back into the living room and sat down with the dice still in his hand. Santana laughed when she saw what he picked up, Quinn looked at Santana and shook her head.

"Santana truth or dare?" Sebastian said passing her the dice

"Dare" She said with a smirk

"I dare you to put a bit of makeup on someone" He said smirking back at her

She stood up and went into her bedroom and returned with some mascara and smirked at the boys "Hmm.." She walked over to Nick and put mascara on him, but she made sure to do it so he looked ridiculous. Everyone was laughing at him.

"Damn you Lopez" He stared at her, she just smirked and winked at him

"Quinn truth or dare?" Santana asked her

"Truth" She said half smiling at her

"Do you still want to play this or something else?" She quizzed her

"Something else" She paused "If everyone else wants to"

They all agreed and decided to watch a movie. They all voted for a scary movie, except Quinn of course. They choose to watch Hansel and Gretel: Witch hunters because Santana thought it was less scary for Quinn. Santana went to get some popcorn and when she returned everyone had changed seats so that Hunter and Nick were now sitting next to Quinn and Jeff and Sebastian would now be sitting next to her. Halfway through the movie Quinn was screaming at the gory bits and hid her head in Hunters shoulder, whenever Quinn screamed it made Santana jump so she kept grabbing either Sebastian or Jeff which made them both chuckle, she just shook her head at them and when the movie finished she just stared at Quinn.

"Never mind watching a scary movie, your screams are scary enough" She laughed

"Oh shud up Santana!" Quinn complained

They turned on the news and discovered there was a bad storm in a couple of hours and she decided that she wasn't going to risk letting them go home.

"You guys can stay here if you want?" Santana asked them with a smile

"Oh that's okay Santana" Quinn started but got interrupted

"Did I say that wrong? Oh sorry I meant you are staying here, you have no choice" She smiled innocently

They all laughed and shook their head at her.

"Err.." Nick started "Where would we sleep I mean, no offence, but I'm not sleeping next to a guy"

Santana just smirked at him "I guess Quinn will have to sleep in between you and Hunter then wont she"

Quinn stared at Santana and Hunter just smirked.

"Fine" Quinn said "But I'm sleeping on the bed"

Santana sighed "Fine" She paused "But are you sure you want to? I mean I have allot of stuff in there you probably won't want to find"

Quinn was still staring at her "I" She paused "We, won't look or touch any of your things"

Santana laughed at them and winked "Good"

That night Nick, Quinn and Hunter were sharing Santana's bed whilst Jeff, Santana and Sebastian were sharing two sofa bed's made into one. During the night Santana woke up to someone whispering, she rolled over to find Sebastian looking at her. She raised her eyebrow at him and he just smirked at her.

"Can you hear that?" He whispered in her ear

"Hear what?" She looked at him confused

"Them three, I think they're arguing or something but not trying to wake us up" He said whilst laughing lightly. Santana looked at Jeff and realised he was still asleep and hadn't heard anything so she carefully got up, with Sebastian following her, and entered the bedroom and turned on the light what they saw was not going to be forgotten

"What the?" Sebastian said whilst staring at them

"Oh hi guys, we didn't wake you did we?" Quinn smiled innocently

"Yes you did actually" Santana said smirking at them

"Where's Jeff?" Nick asked

"Still asleep" She replied "What are you doing?"

"We er" Hunter started

"We both want her and so we, well I am, trying to impress her.." He blushed

Santana and Sebastian burst out laughing "Really guys, really?" Santana said

"I like you both.. I'm not choosing between you" Quinn said shyly

Santana shook her head "Can you sort this out tomorrow?"

"Some people would like to get some sleep" Sebastian continued

"Yeah, sorry guys" They all said and with that Sebastian and Santana went back to bed. Jeff however was still sound asleep.

"He can sleep through anything" Santana whispered and laughed silently

"Yeah" Sebastian smiled at her

Santana was about to go back to sleep when she felt someone watching her, she opened her eyes and turned to Sebastian and saw he was smirking at her "What?"

"Nothing" He said, still smirking

"No seriously what?" She smirked back at him "I know you were looking at me"

He sighed "I'm sorry"

"Why? What did you do?" Santana raised her eyebrow at him

Sebastian looked over her shoulder and saw Jeff was still asleep then he looked back at her "This" He kissed her passionately on the lips and then pulled back and looked at the ceiling

Santana stared at him "Don't be" She smirked at him when he looked at her "If I wasn't me, I'd want to kiss me too"

He laughed silently at her and shook his head "Are you with Jeff anyway?"

Santana stared at him and began to laugh

"What?" She just confused him

"He's my best friend!" She laughed silently

"Oh but I thought you were planning on" He stopped "Oh never mind"

She was still laughing quietly "Honey, he's my best friend and he isn't the Warbler I would do anything with" She winked at him

After that they fell asleep and it was the next morning. Quinn and Hunter were the first to awake and they decided to wake the others up, when they walked into the living room they saw Santana cuddled up to Sebastian and one of her legs over Jeff's they both laughed at them. They snook around them and then made as much noise as possible to wake them up. They all jumped and Santana hid underneath the blankets which made everyone laugh, she sat upright and stared at them.

"I'm from Lima Heights, don't mess with me" She smirked at them

Quinn hid behind Hunter and laughed at her.


	2. SebastianSantana

"Hey San" Jeff said whilst hugging her

"Hey Jeff" She said whilst hugging him back

"I've missed you" He smiled at her and sat down "How've you been?"

Santana laughed at him "It's only been 3 days! And I'm good thanks and you?"

"I'm better now you're here" He winked at her

"Such a flirt" She laughed

"Only for you" He grinned at her

Santana shook her head and stood up from her chair and walked into the kitchen but then got distracted by a knock at her door, she went to answer it.

"Oh hi Sebastian" She said with a smile

"Hey Santana" He smiled and invited him in

"I'll be one moment, Jeff's in the other room" She said before walking back into the kitchen

Sebastian walked into the living room and sat opposite Jeff, he smirked at him "Jeff"

"Sebastian" Jeff said smirking back at him

They both sat in silence until Santana walked back in and gave them both a drink of coffee "You guys were quiet"

Jeff nodded "We were waiting for you"

Santana stared at them slightly "You both worry me"

Sebastian laughed "And so do you"

Jeff stood up "Well I've got to be going" Santana also stood up and kissed him on the cheek

"Bye then" She smiled, Jeff smirked at Sebastian and kissed her on her cheek

They walked to the door and Jeff waved at her "Bye Santana"

Santana walked back into living room to see Sebastian smirking at her. She crossed her arms over her chest "What?"

He stood up and walked over to her "You sure there's nothing going on between you and him?"

Santana smirked at him "Jealous are you?"

He chuckled "No" he paused "Just need to know what I'm up against"

She raised her eyebrow at him "Uh hm?"

He smirked at her again "So.." he paused and tilted his head slightly "Are you two a thing?"

She laughed at him "Like I said before Smythe, he's my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less"

He stepped closer to her and ran his hand through his hair "You sure?"

Santana stepped back a step and watched him "Positive"

He smirked "Good" he grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. Santana was surprised at first but soon kissed him back and ran her hands through his hair, he pulled back and looked at her "Jump"

"What?" She gave him a questioning look

"Just jump" He said smirking at her. She placed her hands around his neck and jumped. She wrapped her legs around his waist, Sebastian held her legs and pinned her against the nearest wall kissing her passionately. Santana moaned into the kiss which made him smile and pull away slightly "Bedroom?"

Santana kissed his neck gently and smirked "Uh huh"

Sebastian kissed her passionately and carried her to her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed "I love you" he said between kisses

Santana smiled "I love you too"


End file.
